Ex
by Maddy Soup
Summary: AU. Larxene runs into her ex-lover’s current boyfriend. And she’s not pleased at what she finds. Akuroku.


**Summary:**

AU. Larxene runs into her ex-lover's current boyfriend. And she's not pleased at what she finds. Akuroku.

**AN**

I really shouldn't allow myself to write this sort of stuff when I have pending updates for other stories, but...sometimes I just hear a song and BAM, I have to write a mini-story. Coincidentially, this song was one that I heard soon after writing 'Flirt,' and I just forgot to post it until now. Hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

EX 

_Brought to you by M. Soupie.

* * *

_

**The** moments seemed to slip by as those all-too-oblivious blues, blinking in confusion as I drew out each second without punching the order he had just spoken into my register. I recognized that styled blonde hair, that sweet little face…

This, I knew, was the current fling of a certain Axel, my raging inferno of an ex-lover.

And damn, that kid was young as hell.

Which, for some reason, really pissed me off.

Then again, everything about him sort of pissed me off. Except the sex. That didn't piss me off one bit. No, if I ever acted pissed during our time of fucking, it was probably just to add to the kinkiness of whatever we were doing. Like when I chained him up that one time.

Axel always liked it rough.

"…Did I say something wrong?"

A delicate flush had settled across his freckled face--freckles, I sneered; who on earth had _freckles_ anymore--and he pointed up to the board behind me.

"Gingerbread Latte," he said, slower this time, and looked at me with calculating eyes. He thought I was a simpleton, and I could have laughed. If only he knew who the true simpleton really was.

"He's great, isn't he?" I drawled, and little what's-his-name looked very confused and perhaps a bit worried. He pulled at his furry checkered scarf, and I noticed he was wearing those mittens wherein the top pulls back, and the pale skin of his fingers startled me. I thought Axel liked things dark and charred, and I was the exception…

Again, I felt fury towards the little shit.

"E-Excuse me?"

"He's great. In bed. You know, Axel."

His eyes widened and the color drained from his face, as if he'd just been caught in a terrible predicament. And he might have been. There was no way in hell he could have been a day older than seventeen, and Axel was nearing twenty-six…

"H-How do you…know Axel? Or that I know him, for that matter," he was getting uncomfortable, and I raised an eyebrow at his ignorance. So, to make him feel just a tad more uneasy, I grinned toothily at him and ripped my apron off.

"I'm on break," I muttered to poor little Namine, who squeaked in protest but did nothing else in fear of encouraging my wrath. I whipped up two lattes, and handed one to the confused bundle of adorable _fluff _that was Axel's fuck buddy.

"I'm his ex," she said as she sat down. "I make it a point to see how miserable people are after they've left me. Sit."

He obeyed. _'Maybe that's why Axel likes him…_'

"…I've…I wouldn't know how he is in bed," the boy grumbled. "We haven't slept together yet."

Bullshit.

"No?"

"Not that it's any of your business," he grumbled, his eyes averting. "But no. We haven't."

_Liar!_

"That's…_precious,_" I scowled. This didn't make sense. Axel's sexual appetite was about as consuming and wild as a forest conflagration. Which greatly matched his personality of course. And then, I saw it; a glint in his eye, and the returning flush across his face. I cooed.

"Oh shut up, you totally have! But it's a secret, isn't it? I guess it's because you're still in high school? What are you, sixteen?"

"…I'm fifteen," he muttered, and I nearly spit out the burning coffee I'd just swallowed; I'd known the man could stoop low, but this was a new depth.

"Don't judge," he snorted. "You were his girlfriend. You know how it is."

And before I could retaliate, I realized, quite dumbly, that the sprat was right. I did know how it was with Axel. His flattery, his words, his tricks, all perfectly honed until he became the perfect cage to capture people's hearts, such as mine, and this kid…

"Name?"

"Roxas."

Ah, that was it, I could remember the sound, as bitter and vile as the aftertaste of bad mayonnaise.

Ugh. _Roxas_.

"How is he?"

"He's quite well."

And proper English too; what on earth is the world coming to?

"Yours?"

"My what?"

"Name."

I pointed to my nametag; 'Larxene.'

"Oh."

"Where did you guys meet?"

"It's very creepy that you're so interested in our life--"

"If you don't answer I'll drop a hint to the authorities about the scandal between a _twenty-six year old_ and his _fifteen year old_ Lolita…"

Roxas blushed strawberry red.

_The blonde groaned as Sora and Riku's figures became spots in the distance, and finally, they blended completely in with the crowds of people in the city. The brunette had failed to realize that he had left his books with Roxas, who was now forced to carry not only his own, but his twin's as well._

_As he shifted the weight to his other hand to push his glasses up, preventing them from falling, gravity pulled the books down, sending papers flying all over the place. He cursed softly and knelt down, stacking them into a pile._

_A cruel, biting sound that could only be called a chuckle came from behind him, and he turned to glare at the smug redhead, who clapped his hands sarcastically._

"_Brava," he cooed, his forest eyes locking with stormy ocean blue._

"Touching," I rolled my eyes. Typical. "And your first kiss?"

Strawberry turned to tomato.

"…_But overall, I just think that this story is so beautifully written! I mean, sure it's great because it's about underage sex and whatnot, which is always fun, but Wedekind just has this way of making the characters both intelligent and naïve, and sophisticated in their childish--"_

_Warm lips, almost a little bit too fierce for the spontaneity of the kiss, pressed for the longest of brief moments against his. And all too suddenly, Axel pulled away, smirking._

"_Sorry, but you're so cute when you talk, even though nine times out of ten I have no idea what you're talking about anyway."_

_Not for the first time, Roxas found himself stunned into speechlessness._

"Your first time? Actually, no. That's a bad one to ask. Your favorite endeavor?"

"This is so personal!" the blonde groaned, looking rather analogous to a plum. "No way I'd ever tell a complete stranger that!"

Alright, I admit asking that may have been a bit too much.

"Was he your first?"

"…Yea."

"And only one to date?"

"…Yea."

"…I still don't get it," I grumbled, my mind piecing together everything he had told me with everything I knew and have ever known about Axel; it didn't make sense in my head. The innocence might have been the initial attraction, but after the second or third time, he'd normally get bored. Besides, the Axel I knew wasn't interested in things like literature and freckles. He liked things dirty and dangerous; the underbelly of society. And Roxas…didn't seem a part of that. "I just don't get what he sees in you."

"It's not for you to decide what he sees in me," the boy snipped, and I chuckled.

"Well, for your own good, I should suggest finding someone of a more…stable nature. You should know rather well that nothing and no one can bind him down. Especially not a little brat like you."

"You're wrong," Roxas blushed, glaring at me. "That's not true."

"Sure is," I chuckled. "Haven't you ever suspected that he's growing bored of you? Like you're speaking to him, about something legitimate, and all you can see in his eyes is the way he wants to eat you up?"

He looked a little startled, and I could tell I'd hit the target. My smile grew.

"You do," I cooed. "And sometimes how you feel like he's hiding everything from you, and that when he leaves, you'll never know those things you missed.

For a brief moment, he was stunned silent, and he shook his head and opened his mouth, but the voice that I heard next was far different than his squeaky little tone.

"Now, Larxene, haven't you learned to keep yourself out of business that isn't your own?"

Both he and I turned to the owner of the voice, and I grinned.

"Ah, speak of the devil himself."

Axel's eyes were questioning as he took in the scene of his ex and his boy-toy enjoying a quiet coffee together, and dubbed it suspicious in his mind's eye. So, he held out his hand to the blonde while watching me.

"Let's go, kiddo."

"I must say, Axel, this is quite the scandal," I snipped and stood up. "Even for you."

Axel looked down to Roxas, who blushed. "What on earth have you been telling her?"

"Lolita," I sang mockingly. And suddenly, Axel was in front of me with a fiercely smug look on his attractive face. If I were any less of a person, I'd say that I flushed from the sudden scent of smoke and cinnamon that I've always associated with him.

"I'd be jealous if I were you," he growled, low and almost…protective. "Because even though he's only a kid, I get more pleasure out of just _looking _at him than the best fuck I've ever had with you."

The smile dropped from my face and I nearly scowled, and when I tried to smile again it came out very sour and uncomfortable. His large hand ruffled Roxas' hair, and he affectionately kissed the top of his head.

"See you, Larxene. Let's go, kiddo."

Roxas took Axel's hand, and the redhead pulled him away so violently his body jerked to catch up. As they walked out, I heard Roxas' confused voice, followed by Axel's.

"But I didn't finish my latte…"

"Aw, poor kitten, let me buy you one at another place, okay?"

"Okay…uhm…so you went out with that girl, I guess?"

"For a little while, yea. Whatever she said, don't believe it, because you know I love…"

The door shut, and I couldn't listen to whatever lies were about to spew out of Axel's poison lips. Insulted and frustrated, I picked up Roxas' half-finished latte and threw out my own.

…Yup. Pissed me off something fierce.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
